Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to industrial vehicle navigation systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for using unique landmarks to localize an industrial vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Entities regularly operate numerous facilities in order to meet supply and/or demand goals. For example, small to large corporations, government organizations, and/or the like employ a variety of logistics management and inventory management paradigms to move objects (e.g., raw materials, goods, machines, and/or the like) into a variety of physical environments (e.g., warehouses, cold rooms, factories, plants, stores, and/or the like). A multinational company may build warehouses in one country to store raw materials for manufacture into goods, which are housed in a warehouse in another country for distribution into local retail markets. The warehouses must be well-organized in order to maintain and/or improve production and sales. If raw materials are not transported to the factory at an optimal rate, fewer goods are manufactured. As a result, revenue is not generated for the unmanufactured goods to counterbalance the costs of the raw materials.
Unfortunately, physical environments, such as warehouses, have several limitations that prevent timely completion of various tasks. Warehouses and other shared use spaces, for instance, must be safe for a human work force. Some employees operate heavy machinery and industrial vehicles, such as forklifts, which have the potential to cause severe or deadly injury. Nonetheless, human beings are required to use the industrial vehicles to complete tasks, which include object handling tasks, such as moving pallets of goods to different locations within a warehouse. Most warehouses employ a large number of forklift drivers and forklifts to move objects. In order to increase productivity, these warehouses simply add more forklifts and forklift drivers.
Some warehouses utilize equipment for automating these tasks. As an example, these warehouses may employ automated industrial vehicles, such as forklifts, to carry objects on paths and then, unload these objects onto designated locations. When navigating an industrial vehicle, it is imperative that vehicle pose computations are accurate. A vehicle pose in this context means its position and heading information, generally a pose refers to a position of an object in space with a coordinate frame having orthogonal axes with a known origin and the rotations about each of those axes or a subset of such positions and rotations. If the industrial vehicle cannot determine a current position on a map, the industrial vehicle is unable to execute tasks without prior knowledge of the physical environment. Furthermore, it is essential that the industrial vehicle perform accurate localization at start-up where there are few unique natural features, as inaccurate vehicle pose computations are detrimental to accurate vehicle navigation. Localization at start-up refers to any time a vehicle does not have a current pose such as after powering up or during operation when there is no currently valid pose.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for using unique markers for start-up localization of an industrial vehicle without prior knowledge of a position in the physical environment.